Timothy Brook
Timothy Leon Brook is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. He is married to Cierra Brook and is the father of Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa Brook. He possesses the abilities of Catenakinesis, Cryogenic Beam, Alternate Timeline Manipulation and Thought Replacement. Appearance Timothy has pale blue eyes and a relatively pale skin tone. He is well built and is 5'11 in height. His hair is dark brown. Normally he is clean shaven, but currently he has a slight amount of stubble. Abilities Timothy's first ability is Catenakinesis. He can use this ability to create chains and to manipulate their movements. The chains can be used to trap and imprison others, or as weapons. He could also manipulate existing chains in order to free himself, if one were chained. Since he was augmented by his wife some years ago, he has become capable of manipulating drawings of chains too, and it is believed that further augmentation could even enable him to create images of chains to manipulate. His second ability is Cryogenic Beam. Timothy can produce a beam of coldness from his fingertips or from the palm of his hand. The beam travels outwards and can extend as it does so, depending on the area he wants to affect. It instantly freezes anything it touches. The longer the beam is in contact with a substance, the more frozen that substance becomes and the more damage is caused. Long contact with a human will kill. His third ability is Alternate Timeline Manipulation. He is capable of sensing alternate timelines at will. He does this by focusing on an event and questioning how it could have happened differently, or by thinking of a person and asking what could happen to that individual. His mind then becomes filled with select memories of the alternate timeline, showing him how it would unfold. He can easily distinguish these from his real memories since the real ones are far more vivid. Once seen, he can also alter how likely a timeline is to occur. He can make a timeline more likely if he prefers it, by focusing on his desire for it to happen, and he can prevent a timeline if he dislikes it. His fourth ability is Thought Replacement. Timothy can replace his thoughts with pure emotions, pictures or sounds. He does this consciously and can choose what takes the place of his thoughts. The ability can foil telepathy and other forms of mind reading, as the telepath would instead receive the replacement, which will usually give away less than thoughts. With enough concentration, Timothy can replace his thoughts with something completely irrelevant, ensuring that he gives away nothing at all. He can also protect himself from mental control, as the telepath would be pushing thoughts into his mind and it wouldn't accept them in that form. The ability never affects his capacity to think or remember. Family & Relationships *Wife - Cierra Brook *Daughters - Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa Brook History Timothy was born and grew up in Chicago, Illinois, but moved to New York when he was 20. He met Cierra here and they married and had three daughters. A year after their youngest daughter was born, his work transferred him abroad. Angry that he was leaving, Gabrielle used her ostracism to make the family hate him until Cierra realised what the girl was doing and asked her to stop. He kept monitoring the family from afar, using his alternate timeline manipulation, for three years. When he saw how his wife was nearly killed by B26 agents he returned to America. Etymology Timothy is a Greek name which means "to honour God" or "to fear God". His middle name, Leon, is Latin and it means "lion". His surname, Brook, is English and refers to a brook or small stream. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.